


In Our Dreams

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Castle Oblivion, Games, Hide and Seek, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, kind of
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empat huruf, dimulai dengan ‘S’. </p>
<p>‘…siapa dia?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts, seperti biasa, punyanya Square Enix dan Disney. Saya cuma punya plotnya yang... mungkin abstrak. (._.)
> 
> Tambahan disclaimer: Referensi ke Lost Time Memory, Donut Hole, dan Yuugure Semi Nikki diselipkan dengan sengaja, tapi mereka tetap bukan punya saya. Dan saya enggak ngambil untung selain kesenangan menulis belaka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku ambil langkah panjang. Gusar dan geli bercampur di wajahnya; tingkah sosok yang sudah berada jauh di depan itu memang menimbulkan efek yang beragam. Meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, melompat-lompat seraya melambaikan tangan, mata biru yang bersinar kekanakan… 
> 
> Tawa sosok berambut coklat anti-gravitasi itu meledak; tawa yang membuatnya tertawa pula.
> 
> Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dalam diam.

**I.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Riku tertangkap basah menatap hampa langit biru cerah di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Guru-guru sudah menegurnya, mencoba membuatnya fokus kembali pada yang seharusnya. Semua usaha tersebut berakhir sia-sia, sayangnya, karena yang ditegur sendiri tak tahu kenapa perhatiannya selalu teralihkan.

 

**.**

 

Helaan napas panjang.

 

Di bawah sinar jingga mentari senja, Riku melangkah malas menuju stasiun kereta. Diacak pelan rambut peraknya, frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa langit cerah tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya? Sejak kapan keanehan ini berlangsung? Dan kenapa rasanya ada saja yang hilang…

 

Mencoba menyingkirkan pertanyaan tanpa ujung itu dari pikirannya, ia mengalihkan pandangan. Dari langit jingga kemerahan, tiang-tiang listrik hitam, dedaunan hijau di pohon, hingga ke atas tanjakan—

 

**[** _“Ayo cepat, Riku! Kau sudah janji traktir es krim, ‘kan?!”_ **]**

 

Riku ambil langkah panjang. Gusar dan geli bercampur di wajahnya; tingkah sosok yang sudah berada jauh di depan itu memang menimbulkan efek yang beragam. Meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, melompat-lompat seraya melambaikan tangan, mata biru yang bersinar kekanakan…

 

Tawa sosok berambut coklat anti-gravitasi itu meledak; tawa yang membuatnya tertawa pula.

 

Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dalam diam.

* * *

**II.**

Foto di atas meja belajarnya; ada yang salah di sana.

 

Mata bundar di balik helaian rambut merah berkedip heran. Ia sudah coba mengingat-ingat apa yang hilang, tetapi jawabannya masih enggan menampakkan diri. Kairi mengerang pelan. Sepuluh menit sendiri sudah ia habiskan untuk mencari jawaban, namun ujungnya masih berupa kegagalan. ‘ _Ingat-ingat lagi, Kairi…_ ’ tekadnya dalam hati. Mata terpejam, mulut tertutup rapat.

 

‘ _Pantai Destiny Island. Akhir pekan. Hari cerah. Berenang, berjemur, nyelam, bikin istana pasir, dan berakhir dengan traktiran es krim garam laut dari Riku. Pergi bareng Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, dan S—_ ‘

 

Mata biru terbuka tiba-tiba. Imaji sosok berambut coklat yang mencuat tak beraturan dan tersenyum secerah matahari melintas di benaknya. Jawaban yang dicari sudah menampakkan diri, membawa satu pertanyaan lagi: kenapa air matanya mendadak mengalir begini?

 

Seraya menyeka air matanya, Kairi berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi siapa nama sosok itu.

 

Empat huruf, dimulai dengan ‘S’.

 

_‘…siapa dia?’_

* * *

**III.**

Sudah berapa lama ia berjalan sendiri?

 

Ke mana ia harus pergi?

 

Kenapa tidak ada siapapun di sini?

 

Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini?

 

Mata biru lainnya menatap lelah pedang berbentuk kunci di tangan. Cahayanya menyinari tempat tanpa ujung ini, entah sejak kapan. Semula sangat terang hingga nyaris membutakan mata, namun mulai meredup dan makin meredup—tanda-tanda ia akan terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Sendirian.

 

“Halo?”

 

Suaranya menggema. Serak dan pantulannya membuat bulu roma meremang. Diusirnya jauh-jauh imajinasi tidak menyenangkan (cenderung mengerikan, malah) dari benaknya. Dengan mantap, ia melangkah maju lagi.

 

Lagi, lagi, dan _lagi_.

 

Sendiri dalam kehampaan dan kegelapan.

 

Langkahnya terhenti, lagi. Jika tidak ada _keyblade_ –sebutannya untuk pedang aneh di tangannya ini, mungkin ia sudah benar-benar terkapar, terbaring kelelahan. Kelaparan. Ketakutan.

 

Dengan suara parau, ia menyebut sebuah nama. Nama yang, ironisnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya:

 

 “—Vanitas—“

* * *

**IV.**

 

**[** “Kenapa sendirian?”

 

Ia memalingkan wajah. Dijawabnya pertanyaan itu dengan keheningan. Si penanya tersenyum kecil, masih belum menyerah mengajaknya bicara. “Daripada sendirian, temenin main petak umpet, yuk?”

 

Mata biru— _lagi_ —menatap sosok pirang di hadapannya skeptis. Ibunya pernah berkata, “Jangan percaya pada orang asing!” dulu, dan mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengingat perintah itu lagi.

 

“Kamu yang jadi penjaganya, aku yang sembunyi. Batasnya sampai ke tanjakan sana,” ucap si pirang dengan model rambut aneh seraya menunjuk ke satu-satunya jalan menanjak terdekat. “Kalau sampai senja aku belum berhasil ketemu, aku yang menang. Kamu yang traktir aku es krim. Tapi kalau kamu yang menang, aku yang traktir. Gimana?”

 

Ingin rasanya Roxas berkata, “Tidak adil! Aku ‘kan masih kecil, uangku juga sedikit!” pada kakak satu ini. Namun tawaran dengan embel-embel ‘kalau menang’ itu menggiurkan. Langsung saja ia mulai berhitung sampai sepuluh. Baru sampai empat, ia berhenti.

 

Ia lupa bertanya siapa nama kakak itu.

 

Melupakan hitungan dan aturan permainan, ia lempar pandangan kanan-kiri untuk menanyakan namanya—dan ia baru sadar orang itu sudah pergi.

 

Roxas tidak pernah berhasil menemukan kakak berambut pirang itu setelahnya, bahkan setelah ia menghitung ulang dari satu sampai sepuluh untuk kedua kalinya. **]**

 

* * *

 

_"If I were to disappear tomorrow, would you smile for me?”_

 

* * *

 

**[ _Prologue: End_ ]**


End file.
